inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 37
Kagomes Verehrer ist die 37. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kouga, der Anführer der Wölfe, die Kagome gefangen halten, beschließt Kagome zu seiner Frau zu machen. Er erkennt, wie wichtig Kagomes Fähigkeit, die Juwelensplitter aufzuspüren, für ihn sein kann. Die ist natürlich alles andere als begeistert davon. Auch Inuyasha ist nicht sonderlich erfreut, als er hört, dass Kouga sich in Kagome verliebt hat... Detaillierte Handlung Kagome sitzt immer noch im Lager der Dämonenwölfe fest und Shippō verwandelt sich mit seiner Fuchsmagie nun in Kōga, um ins Freie zu gelangen, wobei er Kagome natürlich mitnehmen will. Doch die anderen Wölfe merken, dass Kouga schon vor einer Stunde auf Jagd gegangen ist und dieser Kouga daher der falsche sein muss. Als einer der Wölfe in Shippous Schwanz beißt, schreit dieser vor Schmerz auf und verwandelt sich zurück. Die beiden rennen einfach so davon, doch sie kommen an einen Abgrund. Kagome wirft Shippou weg, der sich dann in eine Blase verwandelt und wegfliegt. Kagome sitzt nun alleine am Rande des Berges und die Wölfe wollen sie schon angreifen, als einer von einem Wildschwein zu Boden geschlagen wird, dass Kouga auf ihn geworfen hat, der im letzten Moment noch kommt. Er meint zu Kagome, dass er sie heiraten wird, da sie die Juwelensplitter spüren kann. Kagome selber jedoch hat etwas dagegen und als Kouga sich ihr annähert schlägt sie ihn. Das hat er nicht erwartet, doch er will sie auch nicht bestrafen. Sie meint, dass sie einen Freund hat und Kouga vermutet, dass es Inu Yasha ist. Sie stimmt zu, worauf sie selber erschrickt doch er erwidert nur, dass er Inu Yasha dann töten wird und dann könnten sie ja heiraten. Inu Yasha kämpft gegen eine Schar dämonischer Vögel und besiegt sie leicht. Dann kommt Miroku auf die Idee, dass die Vögel vermutlich Verbündete der Wölfe sind, da er in dem Jagdrevier der Vögel keinen einzigen Wolfsknochen gesehen hat, also lässt Inu Yasha sich von einem der Vögel gefangen nehmen und Sango und Miroku fliegen auf Kirara hinterher. Shippou kommt von den Bergen heruntergerannt, als ihm der Vogel mit Inu Yasha entgegen kommt und er kriegt einen großen Schreck, doch dann kommen Miroku und Sango und erklären ihm den Plan. Shippou jedoch erklärt ihm, dass der Plan nicht funktioniert, da die Vögel und die Wölfe erklärte Gegner sind und im Horst der Vögel liegen dann auch genug Wolfsknochen zur Bestätigung dieser Aussage. Inu Yasha befreit sich und ist wütend auf Miroku, weil er sich wegen diesem unnötigerweise hatte gefangennehmen lassen, doch sie fliegen einfach weiter in die Richtung, die Shippou ihnen vorgibt. Die Wölfe haben alle ihre Waffen und Männer zum Angriff gesammelt und stehen in den Bergen kurz vor den Behausungen der Königsvögel. Kagome spürt auch schon Juwelensplitter und dann kommen die Vögel zur Schlacht. Kagome sieht einen Juwelensplitter im Berg und kurz darauf kommt ein Königsvogel aus dem Berg gebrochen, der zwei Menschen auf sich sitzen hat und sehr stark ist. Kagome verrät dem Leitwolf, dass der Juwelensplitter direkt unter der Nase sitzt, was ein schlechter Ort zum Ergattern ist. Er übergibt Kagome den anderen Wölfen, die noch immer kämpfen und als Kagome Ginta mit einem Pfeil rettet, steigt ihr Ansehen in den Augen der Wölfe immens. Dann kommt ein Angriff, den die Wölfe unmöglich abwehren könnten, doch im rechten Augenblick erscheint Inu Yasha und tötet sie mit Tessaiga und kurz darauf erscheinen auch die anderen. Miroku saugt mit seinem schwarzen Loch die restlichen Vögel bis auf den größten ein un die Wölfe sind erstaunt über die Gruppe. Kouga ist über Inu Yashas Auftauchen denkbar wütend, aber allem voran muss er gegen den Vogel kämpfen. Nun erwähnt Kouga, dass Kagome jedoch seine Frau ist und als Kagome das ablehnt, meint er, dass sie seine Frau sein muss, da er sich in sie verliebt hat und er will auch Inu Yasha umbringen. Miroku erwähnt, dass Kouga ein zu großes Selbstvertrauen hat und Inu Yasha wird durch dessen Äußerungen so wütend, dass er den Wolf angreifen will. Kagome jedoch ist sehr freundlich zu Kouga, was Inu Yasha ebenfalls wütend macht, Kouga selber jedoch hat dazu gerade keine Zeit, da er bereits mit einem Arm im Rachen des Vogels hängt. Er kann sich abstoßen, doch der Splitter wird aus seinem Arm geschlitzt und geht an den Vogel, außerdem landet er nicht gerade weich auf dem Steinboden. Als der Vogel ihn vernichten würde, kommt Inu Yasha und macht Kouga vor, wie man einen Gegner besiegt. Er setzt die Windnarbe ein und macht enormen Eindruck bei den Wölfen, als er seinen Gegner so mit einem Streich besiegt. Nun will er Kouga vernichten, doch Kagome hält ihn im Arm und weil Kouga so verletzt ist, beschützt sie ihn. Das will Inu Yasha nicht verstehen und als er trotzdem auf Kouga losgehen will, sagt Kagome 'Mach Platz!' und die Wölfe verschwinden. Kagome meint zu Inu Yasha, dass die Wölfe eigentlich ganz in Ordnung sind, doch dieser will auch das nicht verstehen. Am nächsten tag nimmt Kagome die Juwelensplitter des Wolfes, inklusive dem von Kouga, an sich. Sie meint, dass bei der nächsten Begegnung vielleicht Kouga oder Inu Yasha sterben wird, doch Sango meint, Kagome solle erstmal Inu Yasha beruhigen, da er wegen der ganzen Sache sehr beunruhigt war. Inu Yasha ist jedoch abweisend und meint, dass Kagome ja vielleicht lieber bei Kouga hätte bleiben wollen. Kagome will ihn beruhigen und als Inu Yasha nachfragt, was den eigentlich zwischen ihr und Kouga war, rastet sie aus und meint, dass da ja wohl offensichtlich nie was sein würde. Dann verschwindet sie mit Kirara und als Inu Yasha meint, dass sie wohl zu Kouga fliegt, obwohl sie eigentlich nach Hause will, wird sie erneut sehr wütend und schreit den Hanyo an. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Air Hole (ab 0:59) #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fight to Death #Attack (ab 1:07) #One Day in the Village #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha